Dream Come True
by The Nameless Mage
Summary: Goliath and Elisa are given a gift by an univited fairy.


A DREAM COME TRUE  
Puck had once again become his normal self and felt much better not being in Owen's skin. He looked at himself in the mirror, smiled and floated off to look out the window to see Goliath flying off into the starry night with Elisa tucked beneath his wings.  
"Oh, how precious they are. It's so sad really. They can never be truly together. Their curse of gargoyle and human forms limit them so. Hmm, well, maybe I can change that. They've already become their opposites once. I'm sure one of them won't mind it again."  
The two landed in an open area surrounded by flowers. Goliath made sure Elisa was brought down easily as he gently let her feet touch the ground. They both began to look deep into each other's eyes, not noticing a hovering Puck float into the top of a nearby tree grinning end to end.  
Goliath took Elisa with one muscularly clawed hand and used the other to bring his love closer to him. Without pausing for a breath the two, beauty and beast, locked themselves in a passionate kiss.  
As Goliath's soft touch fell upon her lips, Elisa began to feel a familiar tingling sensation throughout her body.  
At once she escaped the loving arms of her protector and began to shudder uncontrollably.  
"Elisa, what is wrong?!" Goliath gasped for fear he had done something out of bounds.  
"I...I don't know."  
"Maybe you need to lie down."  
Goliath gently picked her up and lifted her gracefully to a spot underneath a large tree.  
"Goliath,..." Elisa's voice was faint as she pulled her hands to her chest, still slightly shuddering, and looked once again into Goliath's dark and mesmerizing eyes.  
Still watching from above at what was about to be his beautiful accomplishment, he smiled again and rubbed his hands together gleefully. As he did, he spoke the last of the incantation to enact the remainder of his spell: "Samnus incanspecte, Danmus inocte, Doritus Tanpecte, En luminate dinitas!"  
Goliath took Elisa's hands in his and he spoke softly, "Are you sure you are alright, Elisa? We can go back to-"  
"No, it's okay. I think I'll be all right. It must've been something in the air."  
And with that, having finished the incantation, Puck floated out of the leaves from above. "Oh this is too precious to see from way up here," he thought.  
He glided mystiquely out of his camouflage and paused behind an adjacent tree to watch the rest of his magick unfold.  
Elisa's strength beginning to return, she stood and then almost fell again. Luckily, Goliath effortlessly caught her.  
"Thank you my strong knight."  
Goliath agreeably growled with anticipation as he held her into his arms once more for another strong kiss.  
Their lips locked once more, Elisa again felt strange and pulled away from Goliath's caress.  
"Something must be wrong Elisa. I must take you back to the castle."  
Just as he uttered the words, Elisa lost her sense of balance and fell to the ground.  
"Elisa!"  
"I'm okay Goliath, really. I do feel a bit peculiar though."  
"Then I must take you back to the castle where you can get help and rest."  
"No really I..."  
"Elisa?"  
"Goliath...something is happening...to me."  
Goliath took her hands to lift her and as he did, her fingertips began to elongate and her third and fourth fingers started to merge into one.  
"Elisa! What sorcery is this?! Goliath looked into the air and let out a demonic-bellowed growl.  
He looked again at Elisa, picking her up in his steady embrace and took flight back to his home atop the Zanatos estate.  
As he held her the changes quickly advanced.  
Elisa's deep tan gradually faded and was replaced with a smooth purple color. Her pupils widened with fear and amazement as her toes merged into clawed talons within her sneakers. Her ears slowly grew upward ending in a tapered point and her sweating forehead now showed signs of true Gargoyle form.  
Goliath's rage was building at the thought of who could be behind such trickery. Names rolled within his mind. Demona was first on his list. Could this be another conceited plot to lull him away from his duties as protector of the city long enough for her to cast a spell to destroy it? Or was it an ill-fated attempt by Dr. Zavarias to enact revenge on him for he and the clan bringing him down? There were too many faces, too many magicks attacking his psyche for him to think clearly.  
Elisa was now sweating profusely. The changes were coming too fast for even her strong body to handle.  
They reached the clan's semi-ancestral home. Goliath laid Elisa's shaking body down upon the cold stone letting her lean against an outlying pillar for support.  
"Elisa, stay here. I am going to find help. I will find whoever is doing this to you and they will pay!"  
"Goliath, please..." Elisa gave a faint whisper as she reached an outstretched hand beckoning him back.  
"I must go."  
He reached forward to console her as she lifted her head to let out a paining gasp.  
"Goliath!-"  
She backed away from the wall stretching herself out and falling face down on the stone outlay. Her back to the sky, she could feel her shoulder blades cracking underneath her skin as they changed place. The thin material she was wearing tore open revealing two very large, very powerful purple wings.  
Fearing the change was not over, she once again stood up and flapped her wings a few times to see if she could.  
"Elisa, are-"  
"It's okay Goliath,...it's kindof...nice."  
She smiled tenderly back at Goliath who half grimaced as he watched her top incisors lengthen out into fangs.  
At that point, out of sheer excitement, Puck unveiled himself from his position inside the castle. "So what'ya think of my little surprise?"  
"YOU!!" Goliath turned to meet his grinning gaze with a ferocity like that of an insane man. "YOU DID THIS TO HER!!" His voice made the rocks below quiver and the clouds quake. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH," Goliath belted an earth-shattering growl as he took to flight aimed directly for Puck's throat.  
"Goliath, NO!" Elisa quickly shouted just before he reached Puck and tore the poor mischief maker limb from limb.  
Holding Puck in the air with one tightly gripped claw, Goliath looked back at Elisa. His demonic sneer slowly fell away as he watched her walk empathetically forward.  
"Goliath," she laid her now-clawed hand upon his shoulder. "Let him go."  
"Yes, Goliath, let me go...please?"  
Goliath quickly ungrasped his hand dropping Oberon's miscreant to the ground.  
Looking at her again, Goliath now noticed how truly beautiful Elisa was in this new from and began to realize how wonderful this transformation might prove to be.  
"Are you sure you want to stay this way, Elisa?"  
She smiled and carefully took his claws to hers.  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
And with that the two lovers met each other in another sweet kiss.  
Their eyes closed and their wings wrapped around each other, the last of Elisa's change took place. A trident-pointed tail smoothly tore through her jeans and met Goliath's as they intertwined.  
As the sun made its final bow into the sea and darkness began turning day into calm night, a new statue formed atop the Zanatos estate. Two gargoyle lovers, wrapped in each other's tender embrace, overlooked the city of Manhattan and everything seemed right with the world.  



End file.
